<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone Call by WhistleStag (RatTale)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296204">Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/WhistleStag'>WhistleStag (RatTale)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Hotch's Past, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt!Hotchner, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Slow Burn, Takes place in early season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/WhistleStag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone calls in the middle of the night were the stuff of nightmares. All BAU members knew this - especially Rossi. But a phone call from a shaken Aaron Hotchner, that was enough to make his heart stop. But he would be there, no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place after Foyett assault, but before Hayley's death. I hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phone calls at night were the stuff of nightmares.</p><p>In a single shrilling scream they ripped you away from a warm, dreamless sleep straight into horrific reality. Rossi hated that. Hated that when he woke up to a phone his heart was already in his throat. Wild horrific scenarios already playing in his head before he was even really awake, which only worsened when he realized that he wasn’t dreaming this time.</p><p>There were times when he wanted to ignore it outright and go back to bed.</p><p>He never did.</p><p>Bleary and unsteady, Rossi grabbed his phone and answered it with a gruff, “Hello…” He sat up, turned on the light and rubbed his eyes, realizing only then that there had been no reply. “Hello? Is anyone there?”</p><p>Blinking hard against the light, Rossi tried to listen. There was faint breathing on the other end, “This is Agent Rossi with the FBI. Can I help you?” he pushed touch of irritation into his voice. If this was a prank, he wanted it to end. Quickly.</p><p>“Dave?”</p><p>The word was fragile, cracking at the edges. Bereft of its usual command and confidence. “Aaron? Is that you?”</p><p>“… yeah.” Came the reply, faint and frail.</p><p>A rush of adrenaline shot him out of bed and straight to his closet. “Where are you? Is it Foyet?” he grabbed a shirt and an old pair of genes. Unadulterated terror rippled through him, Foyet, dear God, what had the man done now?</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>“Are you injured?” In the long silence Rossi got dressed and grabbed his shoes. “Aaron? Is it Foyet? Are you bleeding or hurt?” are you stabbed? <i>Please, don't be stabbed, I won't be able to live through that again</i>.</p><p>Another long silence, then in a tone that damn near brought him to his knees “Dave… just get here? Please?”</p><p>Rossi had to swallow to stop his own voice from shaking. “I’m on my way. Stay on the line.”</p>
<hr/><p>He was on the road in a matter of minutes. They lived some ways apart, but the late hour meant the streets were at least quiet. He’d put the phone on speaker, continuing to talk to Hotch, but the line remained silent. Only the soft breathing any indication that the man was still there. By the time he reached his apartment Rossi was just about ready to call in the police and his team. He resisted. Hotch had called <em>him</em>. It could very well be something personal. Something he wanted to keep from the rest of the team.</p><p>The thought made his stomach turn.</p><p>“I’m at your building.” He took the steps two at a time. “Almost there, Aaron. Just stay with me.” Taking the final turn, he stormed down the hall and straight to Aaron’s apartment. Heart in his throat and hand on his gun. When he reached the door, his heart sank further. It was open. Pushing through he stepped in.</p><p>And the line went dead.</p><p> “Aaron!” all pretense of caution flew out the window and he moved into the apartment, gun drawn and heart hammering in his chest. If anything had happened, he might still be in time –</p><p>He froze in the living room.</p><p>Aaron sat on the plush couch. His expression vacant, loosely holding a drink and phone and eyes focused on a spot on the carpet. He was dressed in boxers and a white t-shirt. Rossi holstered his weapon, closed the door and went to him. Close-up he could see bruising on his face, around his neck. A cursory glance and he spotted raw marks around his wrists, and more bruising around his upper arms.</p><p>Rossi took a deep breath and knelt in front of him, placing a gentle hand on his knee. “Aaron?”</p><p>He blinked slow and long. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Rossi with some difficulty before averting his eyes back to the floor. “In the bedroom,” he rasped.</p><p>Everything about this made him want to fly into a panic. This was all wrong, everything from the voice to the mannerism, to the bruising. This was all wrong. Rossi managed to keep it together. Stopped himself from grabbing the man by the shoulders and shake him until he started talking right again. He squeezed Aaron’s knee and stood to check in the bedroom.</p><p>The first thing to hit him was that damned mix of sweat, blood and sex. The second the half-naked unconscious man restrained to the foot bed. The third, the ruffled sheets, and broken rope restrains still tied to the posts.</p><p>Rossi collapsed against the door-frame, pressed his hand to his eyes and tried to stem a sudden sting of tears.</p><p>He found Aaron exactly the way he had left him. When he knelt down again, he still didn’t respond, and so with gentle hands he coaxed the glass and phone from him. Then he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and replaced the whiskey with a strong cup of coffee instead. “It’s a cold tonight,” he said, wrapping his hands around Aaron’s to ensure he gripped the mug, “Drink up, it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>Aaron frowned, as if struggling to understand, but managed a nod in any case.</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>He closed his eyes and shrugged. Definitely a yes.</p><p>“Did you phone the police?”</p><p>Pressing a quick hand over his eyes Aaron shook his briefly. “Should have.” He muttered.</p><p>“It’s okay, I got it.” Rossi put in a call to the local police department. Then after a brief hesitation, phoned the FBI and informed them of the situation. Assault on a federal agent couldn’t be handled solely by the Police, unfortunately. With that done he set about getting Aaron some clothes. He doubted he would appreciate being met in his sleepwear by police officers.</p><p>The bastard was still unconscious. Rossi had no idea what exactly happened, but even the suggestion made him want to kick the son of a bitch to death. Grabbing a sweater and genes he headed back into the living room. Aaron still hadn’t moved. “I got you some clothes,” he said, “I don’t think you want to meet the local LEO’s in the buff, now do you?”</p><p>Aaron looked up, his expression tight and pained and Rossi could see the strain of keeping it from crumbling entirely. “I didn’t know who else to call.”</p><p>“Aaron, it’s fine-“</p><p>“I didn’t know who else to call.” He repeated and with a single sob his expression fractured into pieces, “I phoned you because I didn’t know who else to call, I didn’t know…” the words devolved into sobs.</p><p>Dropping the clothes, Rossi placed the mug on the table before it could fall and sat down next to Aaron to draw him into his chest where the man quietly sobbed. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I’m glad you called. It’s alright, don’t worry, it will be alright, Aaron, I'm here, I'm here.”</p><p>Aaron held him so tight. His hands digging into his shoulders, face pressed into his neck, breathing hard around sobs and hiccups. By the time the police arrived Aaron was still in his boxers and shirt, but Rossi doubted he cared much. He doubted he would care about a whole lot for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to the hospital was uneventful. Rossi’s eyes kept shifting between the road and his silent friend. The pools of light from street lamps offering him brief glimpses to his expression. Painfully blank would be an accurate term. The innate urge to pull over and hold Hotch for as long as he could was almost unnerving. But he kept driving – the action would be more for his benefit and less for Hotch’s.</p><p>And he doubted it would be welcome.</p><p>Rossi had not been present when the police had questioned Hotch. Despite his own wish to help see Aaron through it, his friend had refused to make eye contact and muttered a soft ‘I’ll talk to them.’</p><p>He’d taken the hint and had shuffled his way to the kitchen, where he could watch the other officers glide in and out of Aaron’s room. Evidence bags and testing kits came down the corridor in various amounts, and when they finally dragged the sorry bastard out, Rossi had to stop himself from reacting.</p><p>Whether reacting meant punching, yelling or pulling his gun and shooting him square between the eyes, he wasn’t sure. But his hands tightened around the coffee mug, the slow rising fury acting as much as a paralyzing effect as his own stubbornness.<br/>
In the warm light the man looked no more or less despicable than he’d thought him to be. Middle-aged, white, balding, a little shorter than most and a touch overweight, with a bleeding leg where a bullet had no doubt cut through. It was difficult to profile with so little to go on, and with his mind so heavily clouded by his own anger, he doubted it would anywhere near accurate.</p><p>Scum, lowlife, bastard, fucker, decrepit piece of shit, all came to mind. Satisfying. Useless, but satisfying.</p><p>“We’re here.” He said putting the car in park. Aaron opened his eyes and glanced ahead at the bright red cross burning on top of the building. The soft drizzle of rain made it glow against the backdrop of the murky night sky.</p><p>“Come on,” said Rossi, reaching out to pat his arm. “Let’s get you inside.”</p><p>Aaron hesitated, swallowing hard before slowly grabbing his jacket and opening the door. Rossi stepped out, locked the car and walked to the hospital, close to Aaron, but not touching.</p>

<p>*** *** ***</p><p>The hospital was quiet, the nurse was understanding and Rossi was annoyed. He’d wanted to be with Aaron, at least through this, but the man had stubbornly told him to wait. ‘I can handle it’ Rossi knew he could handle it, but he didn’t want him to do it alone. His protest fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Agent Decker from the FBI did come in to take a statement from Rossi and ask some questions about the situation. Rossi was grateful the man wasn’t a prick. He was quite understanding, and only asked that Aaron come see him once everything was processed. He just needed him to confirm the statement.</p><p>After he left Rossi took to pacing. Aaron had been with the doctor’s for over an hour. It couldn’t be that bad, he thought. Or at least he hoped it wasn’t that bad. He hadn’t seen any blood, nothing to suggest any sort of serious injury. Then again, some injuries can’t be seen. Rossi collapsed back into his chair and tried to breathe around the rising panic and slow descent into misery. How was he going to handle this? How was Aaron?</p><p>“Agent Rossi?”</p><p>And he instantly shot up, “Is he alright?”</p><p>The doctor smiled, her wrinkles easily settling into the expression. Her eyes were tired but her expression had that old familiar texture of understanding and patience. “He is fine. Some minor bruising and lacerations. He can be discharged immediately with some pain medication and ordered bedrest.”</p><p>“Why did it take so long?”</p><p>Her smile faded a little, “The kit. We had to process the evidence.”</p><p>Rossi sat down again, “So he was assaulted.”</p><p>It was stupid, but some part of him had hoped that it hadn't actually gone that far, that somehow Aaron had stopped the fucker from actually...</p><p>He listened to the quiet hum of the hospital, allowing the shock to settle neatly in his stomach. Damn that bastard. Whoever he was he would gut him, maybe shoot him. Perhaps give him to Morgan for a few rounds.</p><p>She sat down next to him while he examined the tile floor with keen interest. He couldn’t even remember sitting down again. “I understand you found him?”</p><p>Rossi swallowed, “He called me.”</p><p>She nodded, “He said he phoned a good friend, someone he trusted.” She paused, then, “It will be difficult for him. Apart from rest, he’ll need support and understanding, even when he thinks he doesn’t need it.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “And he will need a good friend to see him through it.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Don’t worry, he’s got a few of those.”</p><p>When he looked at her, she was smiling, “Good.” She stood, “I’m sure you’re both eager to get out of here.”</p><p>Rossi nodded and followed her out the door and down the hall. The hall was quiet, a few nurses swept past quietly, their drawn faces belying the late hour and long shift. Probably close to the end of one. After a few steps the doctor glanced over her shoulder briefly. “Make sure he sees someone in the next week or so. He will need help to process this. I gave him a number of a local support group. But he seems the sort that will need a bit of coaxing.”</p><p>Despite it all he smiled, “You’ll need a forklift to move him.”</p><p>“Make sure you hire one.” They came to a stop in front of the room, “If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call.”</p><p>“Thank you, doctor…” he paused, suddenly uncomfortable, “I appologise, I didn’t even ask you your name.”</p><p>Again, she smiled, sweet and kind, washing away the tension into nothing, “No worries, Agent. Doctor Sugden.” She held out her hand and he took it. Her grip was firm, “Let me know if you have any questions.”</p><p>“I will.” With a final nod she left, a nurse sweeping in from the side to inquire about a chart.</p><p>Left alone Rossi looked at the closed door and shifted his feet hoping to disperse the sense of dread slowly creeping over him. How was he to handle this?</p><p>He knew procedure. He knew what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed handle it when a victim was sexually assaulted. Knew it off by heart. The key difference of course was this was his friend. His best friend. Someone he sometimes looked up to, if he were honest. Aaron had a way of inspiring people in the best way. Rossi was no exception to it.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes. These sorts of things tended to fracture people beyond repair. Part of him didn’t want to see Aaron break again. Once was enough. The other, deeper, adoring part wanted nothing more than to be the pillar he needed to get through it.<br/>
Whatever he did, he just hoped it was what Aaron needed. And that is all he could really do.</p><p>He stepped inside. Aaron was seated on the bed, head bowed, shoulders slumped and eyes pinned to his open hands resting on his knees. Lost was the first word that came to mind. Swallowing down a sudden pierce of emotion he offered what he hoped was a genuine smile, “Hey,”</p><p>Aaron glanced at him and looked at his hands again.</p><p>Rossi walked closer, feeling like he was approaching a wounded lion. “I understand you’re ready to get out of here.”</p><p>After a brief nod and a longer pause he slid off the bed with a light wince and started for the door. Rossi wanted to reach out and help, but a sharp look stopped the action in its tracks. There would be no coddling in public. They’ barely stepped out of the room when they were stopped by an intern with a wheelchair. The young man, no older than 24, gave a bright smile, “Sorry, sir. Hospital policy.”</p><p>Aaron’s glare was watered down, with not the usual bite. But Rossi did not put it past him to make a scene. Stepping up Rossi quickly chimed in. “Don’t make the man’s job harder than it is Aaron. I’ll push you, okay?”</p><p>Again, Aaron closed his eyes, his jaw working hard against his rising anger. He took a deep hard breath and with great care sat down in the wheelchair. If he winced Rossi made sure to ignore it. Rossi took the handlebars and pushed him towards the exit, “And if you’re good I’ll even get you an ice-cream.”</p><p>“Shut-up Dave.”</p><p>Rossi didn’t mind, not when he could hear a smile in Aaron’s voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light drizzle had stopped by the time they stepped outside. The tarmac glistened in the lights, creating painted streak of red and white, bright and beautiful against the slick black. The air smelled like rain. Cool and crisp, a welcome change to the stark chemicals and medicine clinging to the halls of the hospital and which was now clinging to them.</p><p>

The moment he stopped Aaron stood quickly (albeit a little painfully) and started across the parking lot. Thanking a nearby nurse for taking the wheelchair, Rossi quickly caught up with him. Whatever good mood had been harbored during the short trip through the hospital had been completed sucked out in the night air. He fell in-step next to Aaron. His friend kept his eyes glued to the tar, his shoulders drooping, and head pulled a little to his chest.
He hated seeing Aaron like this. Subdued and closed off. Confidence fractured. It had taken months for him to stabilize after Foyett’s attack. Nightmares and doubt and fears keeping him and pacing right up until the sun rose. The team had been none the wiser, and Aaron had struggled quietly, barely standing against the onslaught of misery. But Rossi had done what any good friend would; he’d been there, in any capacity Aaron would allow him. Which hadn’t been much.
This time, Rossi promised himself, he would do more.</p><p>

When they reached the car, Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder. Aaron flinched at the touch, but did not pull away from it. When coaxed by Rossi he turned, but kept his head down, refusing to meet his eyes. The urge to pull him close and hold him was smothered only by his need to do what was right for Aaron. “I know you want to be alone right now. I get that. But your apartment is a crime scene and I don’t want you staying in a hotel.” He tightened his hand a little, hoping to pull the man back to him, but to no avail. “You can bunk with me for a while until this whole thing blows over.”</p><p>

Aaron looked up. His eyes filling up with gratitude, and expression falling into utter relief. Rossi’s heart lurched, a pool of heat blooming in his chest. Aaron swallowed, “Thank you, Dave.” He said, voice cracking, but filled with honest gratitude.
“Aaron…” Rossi squeezed his shoulder and sighed, dismayed, “Don’t ever think you can’t ask me stuff like this. I’m your friend, I wanna help you through this.” Holding hard eye contact, he placed his other hand on Aaron’s shoulder, holding him in place, grounding him to this moment. “Right now, more than ever I want you to be honest with me. Ask me anything, okay? Nothing is out of bounds.”</p><p>

Aaron nodded, a brief smile flickering over his face, making Rossi’s breathing ease a little more, “How about that Porsche?”</p><p>

The burst of laughter was surprising but welcome. Rossi calmed into a bright chuckle and turned Aaron to the car with a hearty pat on the back, “We’ll talk.”</p><p>

And if Aaron’s eyes were a little wet, Rossi didn’t mention it.</p><p>

****</p><p>

His house was warm when they stepped inside. Some lights were still burning, and even in the foyer he could see his messy Livingroom where he’d taken to writing recently. His leather couches and coffee table overrun with notes and pencil and books. He doubted Aaron would mind – or at least he hoped he wouldn’t.</p><p>

“My heaters are set for certain times during the winter,” Rossi explained when Aaron noted the warmth. He hung their jackets on the pegs and turned to Aaron, “Helps keep me from freezing my ass off.”</p><p>

“You’re getting old, Dave.” Said Aaron.</p><p>

“And you’re catching up.” The two headed into the Livingroom where Mudgie greeted them both with a wagging tail and eager licks. Aaron didn’t seem to mind the dog’s affection and patted him a little absently. </p><p>

Shifting Aaron’s bag to his left hand he nodded at the stairs, “Come on, I’ll let you pick a room.”</p><p>

Giving the dog a final pet, Aaron straightened, “If you can clean that nest you call a couch, I can just stay there.”</p><p>

“That ‘nest’” he said, grabbing Aaron by the arm to drag him to the stairs, “as you so eloquently called it, is my current creative corner.”</p><p>

His reply was a snort, “It looks like a book exploded.”</p><p>

Rossi kept quiet, not willing to admit that it was in fact a very accurate description of the current state of his book. By Aaron’s grin, he didn’t even have to say anything. “All rooms are available on the top floor.” He said deliberately, moving them up the stairs. “I expect you to pick one.”</p><p>

“Master bedroom?”</p><p>

Rossi smiled, “That one is on the bottom.”</p><p>

At the top Aaron only glanced left and right once before picking the room right across from the stairs. Close enough to the front door so that he could see who was there. Or possibly escape. Whichever it was, Rossi kept his mouth shut. 
The room was nice enough. A double bed and dresser with a small bathroom. The colours were warm browns and beiges with a splash of red in the form of cushions on the bed, and the window looked out on the backyard, which had quite a lovely garden. “Happy?” asked Rossi.</p><p>

“It’s fine.” His tone had fallen low and monotone. “I’m gonna take a shower.”</p><p>

“Of course. There’s a shower in the bathroom.” Rossi dropped the bag on the bed, watching as Aaron grabbed his clothes, and tooth brush. The door slammed shut and after a moment the water started running. Rossi went to the chair in the corner of the room, making himself ready for a long wait.</p><p>

Over an hour later Aaron stepped out of the bathroom shaking Rossi out of a light doze. He was drying his head with a towel, steam curling around him. When he spotted Rossi he frowned. “I think I used up the hot water.” He said, soft and apologetic. Dave stood up from the chair.</p><p>

“It’s fine, I’m gonna shower tomorrow.”</p><p>

Aaron shifted, “You didn’t have to wait up.”</p><p>

“I just wanted to make sure you went to the bathroom, so you didn’t wake me up later when you had to go.”</p><p>

Aaron rolled his eyes an smiled, but it felt strained and tired. His mask had been replaced, but it wasn’t completely repaired yet, the cracks were starting to show.</p><p>

“Get some sleep. I’m down the hall if you need me. If you’re hungry, help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”</p><p>

“Mi casa?”</p><p>

“In every sense.” He reached out and squeezed his shoulder, watching as Aaron closed his eyes briefly, another wash of relief taking over his tense expression. He made to pull away, but Aaron’s voice stopped him.</p><p>

“Dave?”</p><p>

“Mm?”</p><p>

“You said I could ask…?”</p><p>

“Anything.”</p><p>

Aaron shut his eyes again, tight and fierce, “I want to know… could you… that is, I – “he cut off, breathing heavily, head bowed and hands clenching an unclenching. Rossi had a suspicion of what he wanted to ask, but he kept quiet. He needed Aaron to initiate, he needed him to do this himself, to prove, at least to himself that he could ask for help. He had to learn this. </p><p>

After another pause Aaron took a hard breath and said in a hoarse whisper, “Could you stay?”</p><p>

Rossi smiled, “Of course.”</p><p>

And again, the tension rushed out. Aaron took a hard-shuddering breath, wiping a hand over his face, “Just until I’m asleep. It...” he trailed off, waving a hand as if to explain all the things he meant to convey through a single word.
Rossi allowed his hand to slide up to his neck, “As long as you need me Aaron.”</p><p>

After that Aaron crawled into bed, and Rossi sat down in the chair, watching him try to sleep. He listened to the soft tick-tock of the clock downstairs, to the soft drizzle of the new wash of rain outside and the gentle breathing of his friend slowly falling asleep.
His heart sank heavier with every passing minute before he finally slid into a restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Sunday morning Rossi woke to a soft buzz. He blinked awake, taking a moment to realise even where he was. He was still in Aaron’s room, sitting upright against the headboard, with Aaron curled around him, Rossi’s hand in his hair.</p>
<p>He wiped his face. Nightmares. He’d expected them, of course he had, but he hadn’t expected them to be that potent. Lifting his arm, he traced the fresh bruises where Aaron had grabbed him in his fear. His throat clenched at the thought. Seeing Aaron in such a distressed state was unsettling. Like seeing a lion cower from a mouse. Almost unnatural in its implication.</p>
<p>Rossi smiled a little, letting his fingers run through Aaron’s hair. Even lions had bad days, it doesn’t make them any less fierce.</p>
<p>Another soft buzz pulled him from his thoughts. The front door. Shifting he moved out from under Aaron’s arm. Aaron moaned a little at the loss of warmth, but thankfully didn’t wake up.</p>
<p>Sneaking out of the room he closed the door and went down the stairs, where the bell was ringing again. He resisted the urge to yell at the idiot. But he couldn't stop himself from ripping the door open with enough force that Agent Decker took a step back.<br/>Rossi rubbed his eyes, “Decker?”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Agent Rossi.” He shifted and glanced around with a brief smile, “Sorry for waking you, but I still need to take Hotchner’s statement, and –“</p>
<p>“He’s sleeping.” He ground out, making the young agent swallow.</p>
<p>“Oh,” the man faltered a little, his brow furrowing into tight worry “I’m sorry, but I should have taken his statement yesterday already.”</p>
<p>“You should have called.”</p>
<p>Decker shifted again, his hand tightening on his briefcase, “I know. But it is after ten and I thought he would be more comfortable talking here than at the office, and –“</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Dave.” Aaron came down the stairs, already dressed in the clothes from yesterday, his expression somber. “The sooner we can get this over with the better.”</p>
<p>Rossi wanted to argue. The man was still hurting, even looking at him he could see the stiffness, the hard mask he’d pulled up to keep the hurt from showing in his eyes. Rossi wanted nothing more than to slam the door and cut off the rest of world away from his friend. Aaron needed rest, he needed time, he needed to be left alone. He’s been through enough!</p>
<p>The agent within him unfortunately understood that that was simply not how it worked. If Aaron needed to rest, he could do so later. They needed a statement to make sure the bastard went to prison. Opening the door further, Rossi let the man in. “I’ll put on some coffee.” The words tasted bitter.</p>
<p>“Tea, please” Aaron piped up. “If you have any.”</p>
<p>Rossi smiled softly at him. “Of course.”</p>
<p>The three gathered around the kitchen table. Rossi gave Decker a creamed coffee, and Aaron a steaming cup of tea. His friend said a soft thanks with a brief smile, only serving to melt Rossi’s heart a bit.</p>
<p>“Okay, Agent Hotchner.” Said Decker, opening his file, “I’d just like you to go over exactly what happened. I did read the police report, and I am working with the local P.D. But as you know, when an FBI agent is assaulted, it’s standard procedure for us to run and investigation alongside the local LEO’s. So, this is just a statement. Okay?”</p>
<p>With his own mug in hand Rossi quietly headed for the door to the Livingroom.</p>
<p>“Dave?”</p>
<p>He stopped, and turned only to have his heart crack all over again. Aaron’s expression was close to desperate, but the man quickly averted his eyes. “You can stay?”</p>
<p>If Aaron’s father was still alive, Rossi would shoot the man himself. Without a word he walked back to squeeze his friend’s shoulder, relishing the warmth, and sit down next to him. Aaron was breathing a little quick, but he wasn’t frowning as hard anymore.<br/>“Al right,” Decker smiled at Rossi, then at Aaron, “Just start at the beginning, and tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>Aaron swallowed and closed his eyes, taking a long hard breath he opened them and started in a voice almost perfectly monotone. “I’d barely been in bed when I heard a noise in the hall. I took my gun and went out to check on it. I have a security system, so it should have gone off.” He swallowed again and rubbed his eyes, “It was dark, but I heard it again, like a whisper or voice in the kitchen. I’d barely turned the corner when I was knocked down from behind.” His hand tightened around the mug, “My gun was pulled out of my hand and I was dragged back to the bedroom where I was tied to the bed.”</p>
<p>Rossi reached out on instinct, wrapping his hand around Aaron’s which was instantly gripped tight enough to cut off blood. Rossi didn’t mind.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t do much, the knock had been enough to disorient me completely. I was face down; my hands tied together above my head. My clothes were… cut off…” his throat went tight, and Rossi squeezed his hand, hoping to convey his support in any way. Aaron breathed hard, eyes closed and jaw working, “Then they, took turns.”</p>
<p>“They?” asked Rossi before he could think, before the shock had settled properly. “How many were there, Aaron?”</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>His hand went slack. “Aaron, I – “</p>
<p>“I kept moving my hands,” Aaron kept his eyes on the table as he spoke, “Kept trying to break free, even as they…” he closed his eyes and swallowed, “They were out in the hall talking when the rope finally gave. I pulled free grabbed my other gun I keep under my bed and shot one in the leg. I fired two more shots, but they ran out of the front door. I couldn’t pursue, I was still …” he rubbed his eyes “The one I hit I dragged to my bed and tied up. He passed out from the pain.” Aaron’s grip had turned vice-like, Rossi hoped his own pain wasn’t showing on his face. “I got dressed, phoned Dave and he phoned the police.”</p>
<p>A heavy silence settled in the kitchen. Aaron’s grip was loosening by increments and Rossi had to resist the burning urge to pull the man closer and hold him until he felt better. His own anger had to be tempered. Aaron needed him level-headed. Not matter how much he knew Aaron would enjoy seeing that fucker shot in the head.</p>
<p>“Did you hear what they were saying?”</p>
<p>Aaron closed his eyes, breathing slow and hard, “They were arguing a little, one was worried. Mentioned my FBI status. The other was more dominant. Angry at being challenged.”</p>
<p>“And the third?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Quiet, when he…” he swallowed, “When it was his turn, he didn’t seem to… enjoy it. It was more a detached utilitarian action.” he shuddered.</p>
<p>Decker made a final note in his file, then sat back, his face grim. “I am sorry you had to go through this, Agent Hotchner.” He stared at him for a moment, then sighed, “We do have the man in custody and he has been questioned.”<br/>“Who is he?”</p>
<p>“William Dolton. Is the name familiar?”</p>
<p>Aaron shook his head, frown tight.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” asked Rossi.</p>
<p>Decker shrugged, “He kept quiet for about twenty minutes and then lawyered up.”</p>
<p>“Bastard.” He muttered. Aaron squeezed his hand lightly.</p>
<p>“But we have his DNA on you, as well as two others. He won’t get out of this, that’s for sure.” Swallowing the last of his coffee, the Agent stood. “I’ll be in touch Agent Hotchner, if you do remember anything else, please don’t hesitate to contact me.” He placed a small card on the table and grabbed his bag.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you out.” Rossi walked him to the door, Aaron trailed behind. With the Agent gone he turned back to Aaron, who stood with his arms crossed and eyes on the floor. Rossi walked over and placed his hands-on Aaron’s shoulders. “How are you doing?”<br/>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“I need an answer, Aaron.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Dave.” His voice had a touch of annoyance. “I don’t know how I’m doing! I was sexually assaulted by three men in an apartment I was stabbed in only three months ago! How the fuck should I be feeling?” He pulled away and turned his back on Rossi, pressing his hand over his eyes, breathing heavy and ragged. “I just don’t know.”</p>
<p>Rossi moved a little closer, unable, even for a moment, to let Aaron shoulder this alone. “Hey,” he said and touched his shoulder to turn him around. He hesitated only a moment before pulling Aaron towards him, surprised that the man willingly stepped into his embrace, burying his face into his neck and shoulder. Rossi wrapped him up close, feeling Aaron’s heart beating quick and fierce in his chest. Rossi let his fingers run through his cropped black hair. “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Aaron gripped him tightly, his breathing ragged, but the sharp nod was at least something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next update will take a little longer. I've written the first draft for the next chapter, but I will be hanging onto it until I've finalized the rest of the story :) This is a slow burn, but I'm hoping to get these two together soon XD</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and I hope the new chapter was enjoyable ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His kitchen was filling up with the smell of eggs, coffee and soon-to-follow bacon. On the upper floor Aaron was taking a shower, again. He hoped it would be shorter this time, otherwise the man was going to eat cold food, he hated when people ate cold food in his home, and by all rights his friend should have still been sleeping.</p><p>The eggs crackled in the pan, his grip on the handle hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Damn Decker! Young or no, he should start learning proper procedure. It was unfair to jump on them so quickly, he should have given him time to heal and come to terms with what had happened.</p><p>At the very least the bastard could have waited till Monday!</p><p><em>Not like we don’t do the exact same thingl</em>, he thought with a hard sigh. But it was different, this was <em>Aaron</em>.</p><p>“Smells good.” <em>Speak of the Devil</em>. Hotch, in T-shirt and slacks wandered into the kitchen, his hair still wet and skin red from the hot shower. Rossi smiled and quickly looked away, trying not to imagine how hard he'd most likely scrubbed.</p><p>“You can always expect good in my home, or in fact, whenever I’m near a stove” he replied as he slid the eggs into a plate. Aaron huffed a soft laugh and slipped into a chair by the island, quietly watching Rossi work. The bacon sizzled when it hit the oil, slowly fading to a soft crackle. The slices curled slowly in the heat.</p><p>“I’m going to work tomorrow,” said Aaron. The coffee pot pinged and Rossi stole a glance over his shoulder. His eyes were pinned to the marble countertop where his hands were tightly interlaced.</p><p>Rossi added another two slices of bacon to the pan, “If that’s what you want.”</p><p>He could <em>feel</em> the surprise. “You’re not going to argue with me?”</p><p>“An unstoppable force, meets and immovable object.” He chuckled and turned the slice over, “I’d like to keep my head, and my house, intact, thanks.”</p><p>The rigid atmosphere eased. The bacon was plated, and Rossi quickly poured himself a strong mug of coffee, putting on the kettle to biol water for tea. “But,” and the tension tightened once more, he hated himself a little but pressed on “Just promise me one thing.”</p><p>When he turned with the food in hand Aaron’s face was carefully blank, “What?”</p><p>The plate slid over the table to Hotch, hot and steaming, Rossi wiped his hands on a dishrag, “That if you’re in pain, you’ll <em>at least</em> let me know.”</p><p>Immediately he dropped his eyes to glare at his food, but Rossi did not miss the flash of frustrated guilt. He’d most likely thought Rossi hadn’t noticed his stiff posture and difficulty sitting down. Placing both hands on the counter he leaned over, to coax his friend into at least looking at him. “Aaron?”</p><p>He glanced up and nodded once, stabbing at his eggs.</p><p>Rossi held back a sigh. It would have to do for now.</p><p>After breakfast Aaron grabbed his bag and headed for the couch. But if he’d been planning on working, his body certainly hadn’t cooperated. The instant he sat down, his body sagged and eyes drooped. Rossi went to grab a warm blanket and pillow. Aaron raised an eyebrow and Rossi responded with his own. A hefty sigh and Aaron was shifting, grabbing the pillow from Rossi and lying down. Rossi tossed the blanket over him and mere moments after Aaron had properly settled, he was fast asleep.</p><p> Rossi moved his own laptop to the coffee table and grabbed another cup of coffee.</p><p>He paused on his way back from the kitchen. Aaron lay curled and warm under the blankets, his nose peaking over the blanket. Rossi wanted to smile at the sight, wanted to enjoy the rare moment of peace on Aaron’s face. He wanted to take a picture and keep it. But the whole moment was tainted, stained beyond repair.</p><p>But still, it was at the very least comforting for Rossi to know that despite everything Hotch could still fall asleep, even if Rossi was there. Or, a small part hoped, because of it.</p><p>The thought warmed him, made his heart flutter and hands yearn to pull the man close to his chest. He shook his head, and quietly sat down in the plush armchair, opening his laptop to get started on the next chapter.</p><p>Another incessant thought kept tugging at the back of his mind. Like a rat trying to drill through a wall to see what was on the other side. Incessant and relentless it pounded against his skull.</p><p>They had found three semen samples on Hotch.</p><p>It made sense, there had been three men who assaulted him, but if they found semen it could mean they hadn’t used protection.</p><p>Which meant Aaron had undergone tests… He could barely finish the thought. With a sigh he pushed the laptop away and sat back, his eyes focused on his sleeping friend. First Foyet and now this. How much more could one man take? Rossi rubbed his eyes and got up for a shot of brandy to mix with his coffee. Too early, but he didn’t care.</p><p>They ate late lunch when Aaron woke over four hours later, and with no surprise to Rossi, Aaron opened his own bag, pulled out his Laptop and took up the other half of the coffee table to finish up his reports.</p><p>The day was spent in companionable silence, punctuated by short conversations or comments. Rossi’s inner profiler couldn’t help but take note of tense shoulders, and stiff demeanor and he tried constantly to get his friend to relax. He was only marginally successful.</p><p>They had proper Spaghetti Bolognaise for dinner. “If I see another restaurant dropping meat in the sauce, you’ll have to pay bail for me, Aaron.” the responding bright chuckle from Aaron was more than Rossi could ask for.</p><p>Evening took them both upstairs, where Aaron turned and bid him good night.</p><p>“Will you be alright?” Rossi asked, his mind instantly going to the marks around his wrists where Aaron had grabbed him in one of his more intense nightmares.</p><p>“Yeah,” Aaron wasn’t making eye contact, his breathing was a little short.</p><p>“Aaron…” Rossi sighed, how was he going to make this stubborn man understand that asking for help was okay, “You don’t have to –“</p><p>“Good night, Dave.” And he closed the door before Rossi could say another word. The hallway was dead quiet, his gaze still pinned to the spot where Aaron had been only a moment before. With a final sigh he headed for his bedroom. If Aaron believed he could handle this, then why doubt him?</p><p>Five minutes later he lay in bed, door slightly ajar and eyes wide, staring at the ceiling, waiting for any sound from Aaron’s room.</p><p>He woke up to a scream.</p><p>Like liquid fire it burst from his skull and rippled down his spine, before it could even settle Rossi was up and running down the hall, his heart in his throat. He threw open the door and only had a moment to take in flailing limbs before he was next to the bed.</p><p>“Aaron, wake up!”</p><p>Aaron’s breath became erratic, broken, with fractured hurt sounds spilling from his mouth as it contorted around words and pain. With his own heart now beating frantically, Rossi grabbed his shoulders and shook. “Aaron. Wake up!”</p><p>Aaron flailed, knocking Rossi on the jaw.</p><p>“No… just, <em>stop</em>!”</p><p>Rossi reaffirmed his grip. “Aaron!”</p><p>His eyes flew open. Rossi kept his gaze, watching as the wild, frantic terror dissipate and recognition began to pool into his eyes. Hotch closed his eyes and swallowed, “Hey,” said Rossi, keeping his hands on his shoulder, but gently. “It’s okay, Hotch. It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>Slowly his breathing came down from the franticness and eased into slow deep breaths. “That’s it,” he encouraged, trying to stop himself from sliding his hand into Aaron’s hair to ease the terror. “Just breathe, Aaron.”</p><p>After another three hard breaths, Aaron sat up, sliding out from Rossi’s light hold. Dropping his hands, he watched as Hotch bent his knees up under the blanket and let his hands rest on his lap, head bowed. Like this Aaron looked like a teenager, lost and so uncertain of everything. Rossi couldn’t bear to leave him like this.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Aaron surprised him with a rough, hollow laugh, “I probably should, shouldn’t I?” he glanced up at Rossi, his eyes wide and shiny, “Talk to you, tell you what happened… I’m sure someone somewhere will tell me to do it.” In an instant the laughter died and a hard mask was ripped back into place, “It won’t change anything.”</p><p>“No,” Rossi said, soft and careful. “It won’t change anything. Just like discussing an UnSub’s reason for killing won’t change the fact that he’s killed over a dozen people.”</p><p>Aaron stared at him, and Rossi smiled.</p><p>“But it will make it easier to catch him.” He leaned a little closer, “Just like it will make it easier for you to get through this.” He smiled a little. “You don’t have to tell anything. But just know I’m here if you need to.”</p><p>Hotch stared at him, his eyes distant, haunted, then turned away. </p><p>Rossi nodded, Aaron wasn't ready yet. “Would you like some tea?”</p><p>Hotch shook his head.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be down the hall if you –“</p><p>“Stay,” the word cracked under the strain, “Just stay.”</p><p>He didn’t have to think, his heart already ramming, his hands curling into fists, ready to shatter those men’s faces. “Of course.” He shifted, and sat down, back pressed against the headboard. “For as long as you need, Aaron.”</p><p>Aaron nodded and shifted, laying down on his side, his back to Rossi. Settling a little more comfortably, Rossi prepared himself for another uncomfortable evening.</p><p>“You can lie down.”</p><p>Rossi looked at his friend’s back. “Pardon?”</p><p>He sighed and turned, keeping the blankets tight around him, “I said you can lie down, sitting in that position for the whole night can’t be good for your back, Dave.”</p><p>“You calling me old?” he asked even as he shifted to slide down the bed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He thumped him lightly on the shoulder and was gratified to see a ghost of a smile. They lay still, Rossi on his back and Aaron facing him.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Rossi looked at him, “For what?”</p><p>“This,” he said, whispered and careful, “Everything.”</p><p>“No thanks necessary,” he turned back to the ceiling, “You would do the same for me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t deserve gratitude.” He shifted a little closer, “Thanks, Dave.”</p><p>Rossi sighed, but smiled. “You’re <em>welcome</em>, Aaron. No shut-up and sleep.”</p><p>A hand brushed his own and without thinking he opened his fingers surprised when Aaron allowed them to intertwine. He tried to ignore his heart rate picking up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longer than I thought it would be, but I got the basics written down, so it should go quicker. (hopefully XD)</p><p>Thanks to everyone reading/commenting! Sorry for the wait! And for not getting back quicker, I'll try and respond quicker :D</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>EDIT: Fixed something I left in, they were only supposed to hold hands once XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To absolutely no surprise to Rossi, he woke up alone the next morning. All of Aaron’s belongings had disappeared and when he finally managed to wander downstairs for a much-needed cup of coffee, he found the kitchen scrubbed clean with the dishes washed and put away. Rossi shook his head and smiled fondly. The man was just too polite for his own good.</p><p>The only sign that Aaron had even been in his house, was a short note stuck to the refrigerator under a ‘Kiss the <em>Italian</em> cook’ magnet;</p><p>“<em>Thank you, Dave.”</em></p><p>He pulled the small note free. His thumb tracing his own name. He wasn’t surprised, he truly wasn’t, but some small part of him had hoped Aaron would have stayed, would at least allow himself to be taken care of. Rossi sometimes hated his own inability to help Aaron.</p><p>But the small note conveyed a library’s worth of meaning. Having Aaron even acknowledging the previous evening was enough for celebration. But it was more than that. The note, in all its simplicity, pushed past last night and even acknowledged that horrible previous evening. Having such a vulnerable piece of Aaron, no matter how small, felt a little profound.</p><p>He placed it on the counter, next to the coffeemaker. He shook his head, crumpled it up and dropped it in the bin.</p><p>Rossi wasn’t quite that pathetic just yet.</p><p>Aaron was a grown man, he would and could handle himself fine. Rossi had to stop worrying so, he had to stop trying to save Aaron. Even now. No matter how much the man seemed to need it.</p><p>So, Rossi shook off the melancholy, made a strong coffee, took a hot shower, ate a quick breakfast had another coffee and studiously pushed down any thoughts of Aaron when he finally locked the front door. He hoped to, somehow, lock-up the memories and worry as well, at least until he got home tonight. But the open road and little traffic did nothing to stop his mind from wandering.</p><p>At work, everything seemed so ordinary that it felt wrong somehow – a stark contrast to the weekend’s events. The reed-thin Janitor was on his usual spot at eight o’clock, mopping the right off-shoot hallway from the entrance. Rick, their new security guard checked Rossi's I.D. at the elevator and greeted him with his usual cocky smile. Morgan was teasing Reid when he walked into the bull-pen with Prentiss laughing her butt off behind her desk.</p><p>Considering how his weekend had gone, Rossi seriously wondered when the shit was about to hit the fan.</p><p>“Mornin’ Rossi!” Morgan called.</p><p>“Hey,” he greeted, smiling brightly at the troupe.</p><p>“You had a good weekend?” asked Prentiss, wiping her eyes.</p><p>Rossi instinctively grinned, but the usual cocky assurances of ‘you kidding? It’s <em>me</em> we’re talking about, when don’t I have a good weekend?’ died along with his smile. He couldn’t do that to Aaron, trivializing his experience suddenly felt like a betrayal. “It was fine.” He answered instead.</p><p>Which he immediately regretted.</p><p>“Woah,” said Morgan.</p><p>“Just fine?” laughed Prentiss.</p><p>“You alright, Rossi?” the last was asked timidly by Reid, whose entire expression was now pulled into surprise. Damn these kids and their profiling skills.</p><p>“Fine!” he quickly answered, which only served to turn their expressions from surprise to outright worry. “Really,” he pressed, “I just had a long weekend with a book, that’s it.”</p><p>“Well, well, well.” Morgan walked closer to pat him on the back with a smug smile, “Looks like the old Rossi train has finally pulled into the station. No more wild parties for the old man.”</p><p>“And lemme guess.” He glanced Morgan up and down, noting the self-satisfied demeanour, cocky grin, relaxed stance, and high confidence boost, “Two? In a hot tub?”</p><p>If at all possible that grin became even wider, “You know it.”</p><p>“Good,” he stepped closer, “I hope you <em>caught</em> something.” And then he pushed past before they could interrogate him further. The walk up to Aaron’s office seemed to ease him more than worry him. He could finally check on the man and see for himself if he was doing okay.</p><p>Peering into the office saw Aaron with his head bowed and focused on his work, completely lost to the world. Rossi took a moment to examine the man. He seemed fine, not too much tension in his shoulders, his expression contorted mostly by focus and not with too much worry.</p><p>All-in-all, he decided it could have been much worse.</p><p>Aaron started at the knock, but quickly relaxed when he looked up, “Dave,” he said, his voice as rigid and tightly controlled as usual, “Good morning.”</p><p>“Morning to you too,” he moved closer to the desk, making sure to keep his entire body and demeanour as relaxed as possible, lest the kids look up and see something they shouldn’t. “How are you doing today?”</p><p>His expression contorted into something angry, perhaps even disgusted. “Fine,” Aaron spat the word out like a sour grape, “And you?”</p><p>“Fine,” Rossi hesitated, but only for a moment, “Wanna go grab a coffee or tea?” he asked, “With how early you most likely came in, you could probably use a break.”</p><p>A flicker of panic flitted over his face, but Aaron quickly shook his head and slipped the mask firmly back in place. “It’s fine thanks, already had something this morning.”</p><p>Rossi snorted, “You gonna be honest, or am I going to have to drag you downstairs and let them ogle you for themselves?”</p><p>“Dave.” Aaron’s said in warning, but Rossi could hear the underlining worry, and for good reason, David Rossi never went back on a promise.</p><p>Turning around, Rossi bit down on a sudden spike of frustration and managed to barely shut the door and not slam it, this time not giving a damn what the kids might think. All pretence and kit-gloves were dropped, Aaron was not going to treat his health like a side-note, not on his damned watch. With hard steps he walked back to Aaron, dropped his bag next to the desk and took a seat on the lip, deliberately placing a hand on his paperwork and leaning in close.</p><p>“You made a promise you would tell me if you were in pain,” he said in a low voice, letting every ounce of anger push through, “And you know damn well, I keep people to their promises, Aaron.” He leaned a little closer, “So let me try this again, how are you doing today?”</p><p>Gideon once made a joke that Aaron’s eyes could turn a man to stone, Rossi had always felt it wasn’t far off. With enough force behind it, he had certainly made grown men freeze in their tracks and gulp down their words hard enough to give them a stomach ache for a few minutes. Right now, that same glare was levied at Rossi, fierce and piercing. It whispered a cold sensation up his spine but he steeled himself and stared right back.</p><p>Aaron looked down and to the side, and Rossi felt the tension ease from his shoulders. “Aaron?”</p><p>He could see him swallow and then silently lean away from Rossi, his eyes still staring intently at the desktop. Another long moment, then “Yeah, Dave.” He said softly, “I’m a little sore, yes.”</p><p>Another bout of tension fled with a released breath, “Okay.” And Rossi sat back, “I’ll go grab you some Tylenol and a tea, sound good?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Hey,” Aaron’s eyes flicked up to his but struggled to keep contact. The stone walls were crumbling, his eyes echoing that horrible night like a mirror reflection of grief. Every muscle in his body begged him to pull Aaron closer and shield him from that hurt, his hand raised half-way but stopped, offering the few words that he could. “It’s okay, Aaron.”</p><p>He nodded, but Rossi knew it was more an automatic than agreement. He allowed himself to reach out and squeezed Aaron’s arm, the man closed his eyes and breathed long and hard, clearly trying to get himself back under control. With a final squeeze and pat, Dave left, giving Aaron the moment he needed.</p><p>Worried expressions flicked up in intervals as he walked down to the kitchen, Rossi ignored them all. Let them think what they want.</p><p>The kettle boiled quick enough, already hot from all the caffeine-deprived government workers looking for their fix. He made the tea and his own coffee, and went to grab the strong Tylenol bottle from his desk, which he pocketed to hide it from the team – they didn’t need more clues – and headed back to Hotch’s office tea in hand, ready to force the pills down his throat if he had to.</p><p>The door was open when he returned. JJ was standing at Hotch's desk, her smile was tight when she turned around, “Hi Rossi,” her tone of voice and strained smile made his heart sink, a case. Just their damned luck. Why the damned universe couldn’t give them a rest when they needed it was beyond him.</p><p>“Morning JJ,” Rossi pushed past her and towards the desk, careful to keep the pills from rattling.</p><p>“Thanks, JJ,” Aaron said, closing the file and leaning back in his chair, “Please set up the conference room and I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>“No problem, it’s not too pressing so we have a bit of time.” With a nod at Aaron and a quick glance at Rossi, she walked out. Aaron shifted a little closer, holding out his hand when Rossi handed him the tea.</p><p>“Just the way you like it.”</p><p>Aaron's small smile was gratifying, “Thanks Dave,” and he gently sipped at the cup, his smile softening further, easing some of the worry permeating in the room.</p><p>With a bit of sleight-of-hand that would have even made Reid proud, Rossi slipped the bottle out of his coat pocket and onto the table between the files. “No problem,” he said, taking a seat on the lip of the desk to block Aaron from view, he reached over and tapped the new file. “Bad one?”</p><p>“They’re all bad.” the bottle opened with a pop and he took three, which instantly made Rossi worry even more. “It’s in a small town in Arizona. And before you ask, I have been cleared for flying.” With a quick movement he popped the pills and took a hard swig from his tea. Rossi had always quietly marvelled at how the man could drink scalding hot beverages like that and not burn his throat all the way down.</p><p>“I’m sure you have,” Rossi stood and unable to resist, reached out and briefly touched a tight shoulder, “Just remember your promise to me.”</p><p>This time Aaron’s smile did not ease Rossi’s worry.</p><p>He made his way to the conference room, own coffee in hand and tablet under his arm. Aaron was going to be shifting into work mode from the second he sat down at the round table, meaning he was not going to take his health seriously until the case was over and done with.</p><p>He wanted to convince him to stay behind, but his <em>boss</em> wouldn’t fall for it, no matter the circumstances. Hell, only two years ago he’d endangered his hearing because he was too stubborn to admit he had a problem.</p><p>Damned idiot.</p><p>“… I know, and I’m very sorry about this.” JJ was standing by the screen, clearly on the phone. Rossi hesitated, but she shook her head and waved him in. “I understand, and that will be no problem. Thank you very much for being so accommodating, we really appreciate this.” He took a seat and leaned back. After a moment she closed her eyes, a clear sign she was reaching the end of her rope. “I understand and thank you, again Mister…” she suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear and shaking her head she finished, “Charles.”</p><p>Rossi smiled, “Problems with the LEO’s?”</p><p>She laughed, it felt strained, tired even. “If only. That was our accommodation. Apparently, some festival is taking place and the hotels, Bed and Breakfasts and Hostels are booked full. I found <em>one</em> place which had a couple of rooms, and only three of them at that.” She collapsed in a chair, utterly spent. “But we only have five beds, two doubles and one single and the owner is not happy that we’ll be using a single room for two guests. It’s ‘against hotel policy.’”</p><p>“Gotta love the hospitality industry. Always looking for an excuse to make the world that bit more difficult.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” She sighed and leaned back. “Can you imagine the argument that’s gonna break out about the rooms? At least the single is a little way away from the others, giving a little privacy, but Morgan and Reid are going to argue like kids.”</p><p>And like that the damned universe decided to throw him a bone. He reminded himself to thank it later. “Give the single to me and Aaron, I’ve been having trouble sleeping and he knows how to deal with it.”</p><p>Instantly her expression folded into soft worry. “Are you okay?” He had to bite back a smile. Typical JJ, a mother through and through. She'd come sing you a lullaby and tuck you into bed if you asked nicely enough.</p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged and waved a hand in general to the room and the screen. “You know how it goes.”</p><p>She smiled, but it was still strained, a touch introspective. They <em>all</em> knew. “I do. You’re just so strong, I’ll admit I sometimes forget you’re human, y’know?”</p><p>“No one’s bulletproof.” And he instantly thought of Aaron, sitting vacant and shocked on his couch in his boxers and now sitting in his office keeping up a veil of perfection. No, not bulletproof but some had foundations of steel.</p><p> “Just remember the bunk bed, or you two old-timers are gonna have a hell of a time of it.”</p><p>“I won’t respond to that, seeing as you’re at least being nicer than a pit-viper today.”</p><p>Her laughter bubbled up much lighter than before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>